


There’s Always Time for a Little Fun

by manda_chanxp



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Training, Water Guns, jill being a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manda_chanxp/pseuds/manda_chanxp
Summary: Chris and Leon team up to teach a new group of BSAA agents. Only to have Jill show up with water guns and chaos follows.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	There’s Always Time for a Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here's my part in the zine called Bear the Weight, Light my Path.  
> I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post anything I've been very busy with school work but, I'm finally on break.

Slowly, the training center filled up with new members for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, better known as the BSAA. They were all standing in the waiting room expecting their instructor for the day to arrive so they could enter one of the simulated cities and begin their training for the day. The rumor was that two veterans would be teaching and running the training session, making the whole group of them excited; even more so since they heard that Chris Redfield would be one of the people training them. The recruits all talked among each other as they waited for the wooden door connecting to the main BSAA headquarters to open and their instructors to walk through and start training.  


Slowly, the door opened as a young Caucasian man entered with sandy blond hair that was parted at the side. He wasn’t as stacked as most of the other men in the room, but it was clear he could handle his own in a fight. Hushed whispers filled the room. “Is that Leon Kennedy? I heard he was one of the Raccoon City survivors and he did it on his first day as a cop. But, doesn’t he work for the US government, not the BSAA?” Leon just tried not to roll his eyes as the other man entered the room. Unlike Leon, the man was huge with dark brown hair. More talk filled the room as the recruits saw the BSAA’s poster boy and one of the founding members, Chris Redfield. Chris looked over the group, making a quick head count and grabbed a clipboard that was on the desk inside the waiting room.  


“Looks like everyone is here so let’s get started,” the brunet said as he grabbed a key that was attached to the clipboard and walked over to a metal door on the other side of the room. He unlocked the door and walked inside as everyone else followed. On the other side of the door was a replica city that looked like a bomb went off inside. There was no AC making the room feel like an oven. The higher-ups claimed it was to make the environment more lifelike but it was really just them trying to save money.  


The group slowly walked inside feeling the difference in the temperature. Up close they room looked like it was raided as well. Trash scattered around and pieces of building on the ground. It looked like the whole mini city needed to be condemned giving off an unsafe feel. Already the group could feel they were not going to like this training practice even with who was teaching them. “Here is the simulation that is used to show what a city is most likely to resemble after a virus outbreak,” Chris said as he ignored the whispers behind him while Leon looked amused the whole time. “Do you want to explain what we’ll be doing?” Chris asked Leon, whipping the smug look off his face. At this part, everyone was starting to get a little sweaty from the overbearing heat that the room was putting off. The only saving grace is that they won’t be forced to wear the full gear that they would normally wear on missions, at least not yet.  


“Alright, let’s get this done quick so we can all get out of here. We’re going to slot you into teams of two. You will play the role of both bioweapon and BSAA Member. The point is to take out the other team. You will each be given a paintball gun with one clip. Throughout the city there are hidden paintballs and more advanced guns you can use to take out the other team. Any questions?” Leon asked after he read from the clipboard. In response, a few raised their hands.  


“How will we tell who’s on whose team?” one asked, with their hand raised like a student.  


“You will have to remember who is on your team and try not to shoot them. There will be times on the battlefield where you won’t know who is an ally and who is your enemy,” he said, remembering all his meetings with Ada.  


“Why are you training us? I don’t mean to insult you Mr. Kennedy but, don’t you work for the US government, not the BSAA?”  


“I got that one,” Chris said, stepping forward while holding a cardboard box containing the paintball guns they would be using. “I asked him to come since he has just as much experience fighting B.O.W.’s as me. Besides, he lost a bet with my sister so now he’s my little helper for the day,” the brunet said, grinning and shocking all the recruits. “Anyway, let’s get…” Chris started when a shot of freezing cold water hit him right in the face causing him to drop the box. Giggling could be heard from the middle of the group. Leon covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh at the look on the other’s face. A female then walked out of the group with a wagon behind her. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail and with her free hand, she was holding a bright blue water gun.  


“Alright, let’s do the first lesson. Have fun while you can and enjoy your downtime,” she said then shot Chris again, this time in the chest.  


“Really Jill…” he said as the skin-tight shirt he was wearing got tighter, showing off the muscles he worked so hard on.  


“What I know is that Leon and I are enjoying the view. Now, everyone grab a weapon,” she said then shot Leon right in the face as he was trying not to laugh. “Some rules apply, and also there are water bottles hiding all over the place for reloading,” she said before she ran off leaving everyone looking at her like she’s crazy. The two experienced men looked at each other then nodded and walked over to the wagon she left behind and each grabbed a water pistol.  


“You heard Captain Jill,” Chris said as he looked in the direction the female BSAA member ran off in. Each of the new members of the BSAA grabbed a weapon and then chaos filled the room. Water splashed everywhere as a free-for-all took place. The only team that formed was between Chris and Leon who both wanted to get back at Jill for shooting them in the face. Even when shot, the soldiers still kept shooting, enjoying the cold feeling of the water on their skin in the overbearing room they were put in to train. All the while, laughter filled the room.  


“She’s over here,” Leon said to his partner as they walked through the distorted streets, ready to pull their guns out and shoot at any movement. Water dripped off the two of them from when they went up against the new group, putting them down a peg or two. Now, it was time to take out the mastermind of the whole event.  


“This seems too much like New York,” Chris joked as they slowly moved to keep an eye out for any movement.  


“Well, at least the water doesn’t have a virus in it this time,” Leon said as they walked around the falling apart yet still safe to be around buildings.  


“No, we're just up against a superwoman with a water gun.” They both gave a small laugh. “But then again, the worst that can happen if we lose is that she will never let us live it down and would tell everyone we know.” After that was said, a blast of water came out of one of the buildings. Without a thought, Chris jumped in the path of the blast aiming for his partner. The blast hit him right in the chest as he fell to the ground on his side.  


In that moment, Leon was able to shoot the woman who just revealed her location. Chris, from his spot on the ground, then started shooting as Jill jumped down. As they shot at each other, the others in the room watched. Within minutes, Jill was out of water and the two men won when she put her hands up in defeat. Only to have Leon shoot her once more in the face as payback.  


“Really,” she said as Chris got off the ground, all three dripping on the cement. “Also Chris, was the action move really needed? I mean, it’s cold water and this room is roasting.” He just grinned.  


“Anyway lesson over, don’t expect anything like this for your next training session. Captain Jill isn't allowed to train people for a reason as you can all attest to. Anyway, you are all dismissed.” After that was said, the recruits all left to get changed. The brunet then took off his shirt and started wringing the dripping cloth out. All eyes were on him as Leon gave a whistle.  


“Damn, too bad I left my wallet in a locker because I’m pretty sure you just earned some money,” he joked, only to get Chris’s shirt thrown at him.  


“Hey Chris, if you really want to make some money, I have a friend who owns a club. I’m sure she can set up a stage for you,” Jill said, trying not to laugh as the other tried to take his shirt back from Leon who was playing keep away.  


Finally, Leon gave his shirt back and they left Jill there to clean up and put away all the supplies and guns throughout the room much to her distress. They walked into the changing room and quickly changed into their dry street clothes, in other words, plain jeans and tees.  


“So, I say we just head home and order a pizza, maybe watch a movie, have a beer,” Leon said as he grabbed the rest of his stuff from the gray locker. Chris smiled and nodded, liking the idea of a night on the couch cuddling up with his boyfriend to some corny romance movie. They then walked out holding hands to Chris’s old mud covered jeep. “Tomorrow we’re washing this thing,” the blond said as he got inside the car, trying not to get dirt all over his clean clothes.  


“So water fight, only this time, it’s just the two of us.”  


“Yep, and this time, don’t worry about wearing a shirt,” Leon said as Chris started the car and they drove off for some much needed downtime before they were called in for yet another B.O.W. attack and a trip to who-knows-where to save the day.  



End file.
